A Priest and A Vampire
by Aenai Ai
Summary: The priest told me a tale of a vampire and a child, and the way in which a war thought to be able to last on into the horizon was brought to a resounding end. And, now I share it with you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, because if I did, there would only be Heero and Duo "adventures."

Author's Note: The other day, I thought to myself, "Hey what would happen if Heero where a vampire?" and this is the answer that my imagination thought up. Let me know if you think that this thing is worth continuing!

A Priest and A Vampire (working title)

Prologue:

Rumor has it that it happened about eleven years ago. The moon was pregnant and spilt its ivory light all over the darkened countryside. A sleepy little village, all cobblestone and wood, lay sprawled out in the nothingness that was the edge of the kingdom's reaches. There was only peace here; the war out on the front lines forgotten when the harsh battles fought were so far away from the remote place. The killing brought about by the warring vampires and humans, thought to be unable to reach its greedy hands so far. The sounds of night could be heard like a gentle lullaby on the wind and peace was thought to be absolute. But, that was not to be. As the whispers later told, a grim misfortune befell. It's said that it came out of nowhere, that no warning was to be known until flight was no longer an option to be held.

They came out of the pale gray darkness, under the cover of their beloved night, the vampires did. Not a sound made to disturb the quiet sanctity of the area, but an intent redder than red growing steadily with their thirst. They stole quickly into the unknowing village, prowling the streets with their twisted desires mounting. After a few moments of searching, it is said that they came upon the cathedral the isolated village hosted and got to work with that which they had set out to do. Making their ways to close-by houses, the interlopers slipped in and woke those slumbering within, only to force them out. Working as one, the many vampires herded the inhabitants of those homes into the grand holy place. Night had not even reached a halfway mark before they had managed to bring together a sizable crowd of terrified humans. The thirst of the hunters grew horribly with the sweet scent of their preys' fright on the night breeze.

This is where our story takes on a life of its own. Depending on who you are speaking to, the events that happen next can be rather different than the version I'm about to tell you. But, do not fear, I will base it all on the facts.

It is known that, not moments after the first vampire set forth into the crowd to pick his meal, that a young child was discovered. The child bore a long chestnut hued braid that trailed down the length of his back and gazed at the vicious invaders with wide timid filled violet eyes. It is also known that the child struck the creatures fancy and it chose the boy as the first of its feast. But, that is one of the last known facts and here is where speculation begins.

All that is known about the next moment of time is that all of the vampires, as strong and agile, as filled with magic of the dark arts as they are, all of them were found to be dead, ripped apart with no known cause and turned to ash with dawn's arrival.

Now, I'll leave it to you to decide what happened on that particular night; as for me, I have spent many a year seeking out the truth as to what occurred. And, I'll have you know, that the tale of that little boy is here, in my head and my word. So, listen closely, and perhaps I'll let you in on the secret that brought about an end to a war where no end was seen on the horizon, not even by the most optimistic.

Author's Note: I know it's VERY short. But, it's just the prologue. I'm planning on making the next bit MUCH longer. Though, I will need lots of encouragement since I'm in college now and have 5 classes to juggle!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. You'd know if I did because there would only be Heero and Duo "adventures."

Author's Note: The other day, I thought to myself, "Hey what would happen if Heero where a vampire?" and this is the answer that my imagination thought up. Let me know if you think that this thing is worth continuing and thanks for the reviews! Also, I hope that this makes up for the EXTREMELY short prologue.

Someone mentioned that they were unsure of the time period/setting. It happens to take place in a sort of middle ages/futuristic/fictional realm where (obviously) there are vampires. Also, the church/civilized/technological society and the vampire's dark/crude/unsophisticated/class-like society don't get along.

A Priest and A Vampire (working title)

Chapter One:

When asked what happened that day, every villager would tell you the same thing: nothing particularly out of the ordinary happened, nothing at all noteworthy. Really. They would swear to you on all that they hold dear to them. They'd tell you that nothing to merit attention ever happened at their remote home. I am here to tell you differently though. I am here to tell the truth; for when asked these many years later, a priest let loose a tale unlike any other. So, what follows is his word and his memory of events long forgotten. Trust him or not, matters very little for who is to say what truly happened that day when all others who were there are no more?

I suppose I should start where you left off, where the known truth ends and fantasy begins. That is the best place, isn't it? Of course that's what I should do and will do, but first I have a brief note to make. A note that is extremely important and vital to my letting you hear the truth. Know this: appearances can be deceiving and first impressions can be misleading. Keep that in mind as I tell you the truth of what happened a long time ago in the midst of the Human/Vampire War. Keep that in mind, so that perhaps you will be able to grasp that which ended a bloody feud and truly understand its significance.

The truth gets morphed from that which actually transpired at about the time when that first vampire approached a young boy. I'm not sure what would have happened to him had it not happened. But, I know that not one of the captive villagers could have stopped that blood thirsty fiend from its murderous intentions. We'd been herded like livestock to our holy place and trapped, unable to flee, unable to even think clearly for our fear was so absolute. Few had ever survived a vampire attack, their lust for blood spurring them on to accomplish the so many implausible undertakings. In the end, I don't think any of us thought that we would make it out alive; I don't believe any of us ever in our wildest imagination could have predicted what ended up saving us all.

Without much other warning, the vampire snatched the child roughly by the arm, his grip digging into the soft flesh. The child was yanked forward and forced into close quarters with the starving creature. Its blood lust shone brightly in its eyes and a lake of sanity could be felt as those ravenous eyes raked themselves over the young form. The boy might have shivered in fright, I'm not sure any longer of his thinking, but I know that there was but a single tear shed from his violet eyes. Just a single tear and it was with that tear that the unexplainable and unexpected event occurred.

This thing that happened on this day was and is most extraordinary and something that has never before or since occurred. It is a unique thing that lives on in our hopes and allows us to dream that perhaps the dark clouds will one day part and allow the sun's magnificent rays to warm upturned faces. It is the thing that the village has kept hidden these many years as those present during its happening slowly faded into death, kept hidden from the church, from its fellow peoples, and most of all from the world.

It was in that instant as the tear trailed leisurely down a lightly tanned cheek, that a soft breeze struck up and the leaves upon the many trees whispered of ill fortune. The frightened people of the village took no notice of it and the thirst driven vampires heard nothing save their stomachs desire for warm blood. It happened in a single moment; all of the predators had begun to stalk ever closer to their cornered prey, but it was in that moment of time that they were assured to never reach their goal. For in the blink of an eye, it was over and their bodies were turned into severed corpses. Their fresh bodies littered the ground and their dark blood, the blood they through theft had received, painted the earth in dark pools. The little boy shook with fear and it took several moments for the realization that their captors were disposed of to sink in. And, as they took notice of this, these villagers realized that nothing of their world, nothing that they could see in the pale light of the moon, could have managed to do what had been done.

Out of the shadows made by the pale moon's light on the boughs of the surrounding trees, stepped a young man. Not much older than 15 or 16 in appearance with messy chocolate brown hair and fathomless Persian blue eyes that gave proof of the countless age of him, he stood before them. He was thin, but built enough to show a hidden strength and kept an impeccable posture as if a sense of nobility, nay royalty ran through his veins. His garments were almost as dark as the shadows from whence he came and a long trench coat covered most of him, but what could be seen suggested a dark garbed outfit of pants and a v-neck shirt. Altogether, it was a rather foreboding sight for the already fearful residents. Still…

He seemed not to notice the people gawking at him with unveiled avid curiosity. Nor did he seem to notice the exact moment when they came to find what he was in actuality—a vampire, one of the kind that had for so long waged war with the people of the church, with the people of this land, and sought to bleed every last human dry. The confusion that this discovery caused was overlooked by him; he took no notice of their bewilderment as they sought to find some form of reasoning that would explain why a vampire, those pack minded creatures, would slaughter so unforgivably his own. Was he not of them? He saw not that their intrigue and fear gave way to a sense of gratitude that, though small in degree, was buried far beneath all that the night's events had brought forth. No, his vaguely glowing Cerulean eyes were locked on the wide violet gaze of the child. He gave a slight bow with no explanation offered. And, then he was gone.

That was the first time that they met. It would be a lie though to say that it was love at first sight. No such thing exists in this dark world of ours. No church can protect the truth of that. Love develops, love is found through dedicated searching, but love never comes forth and introduces itself as such for it must be realized for what it is. Still, an interest was found and that was enough. Enough to plant the seed of that which would grow over the course of the future.

I won't lie to you and tell you that the people at once barred up their little village like a fortress that at any moment could be under siege, their fear and terror gaining control of them for a short period. But, after some time of standing in the moonlight rather dazedly, sense did return to them and they set about the task of ridding themselves of the events of that night, disposing of the bodies with the aid of fire and eventually locking all the entrances through the large wall that protected them from the cruelness of that which lived in the area that they'd made their home.

None of them were to know the true weight of the event of that night, how burdened their shoulders would eventually become with the weight that truth bears. But, they would all come to realize that they had been swept unknowingly and without permission into a web of fate that could not be stopped. They would find that they were now along for the ride on a tumultuous river and both destiny and fate would take what was theirs in the end.

--------------------------------

Author's Note: I did my very best to get this out here as quickly as I possibly could while still providing a decent work of fictional writing. I hope that I accomplished that. I do realize that it's not quite as long as I had originally intended, but it seemed like a good break to me so that's where this chapter is ending. Also, please review, doing so causes me to work on this baby in between my classes and even in the morning at 7:45 (not to mention that I don't like to write at all unless someone says something in some kind of feedback. don't believe me, check out my other stories). So, let me know what you think; both the good and the bad (well, constructive bad…) are appreciated. While you're at it, maybe you could give a few title possibilities/ideas? Thanks again.


End file.
